


Frozen Promise

by digitaleva



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaleva/pseuds/digitaleva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When something precious to him is stolen away, Qrow swears he will get revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clipped Wings I

Her eyes shot open, the blood erupting from the wound occasionally coming into view. How had it come to this? How could she have been beaten this badly? As she hit the ground, her vision continually went in and out of focus. But she could hear things. She could hear screaming. The sound of a blade passing through flesh. And... 

And she could hear his voice. Why did it have to be his voice that would be her last memory? She grunted slightly as pain shot through her body. She knew that there was not much time left for her. The sticky dampness on her clothing told her that.

Her eyesight focused for a moment longer. He was walking over to her. No. He was sprinting. But why to her? As he knelt, it all went dark.

Qrow sheathed his weapon as he ran. He dropped to his knees, the metal clacking on the hardened, packed earth, as he reached her side. He placed a hand on either side of her head, carefully cradling it, as if it were a porcelain figure that would break if he wasn't careful enough.

"Help me.... Please..."

His voice was slightly ragged, mostly from being out of breath, but also from not wanting to lose the one person who could bring him out of his shell. The one person who could pull him away from the bottom of a bottle of booze for more than 5 minutes.

"Talk to me. Tell me I'm a stupid drunk. Anything. Just don't you leave me."

He could feel himself losing to his emotions more and more.

"Don't..."

He moved his arms to cradle her motionless form, burying his head in her chest.

"Don't you fucking leave me!"

The more he stayed, the more he knew it was futile. She wasn't waking up any time soon. She was gone. And now he knew that he would have to tell the one person he didn't want to talk to about it. Slowly, he picked her up as he stood, carrying her limp frame cradled in his arms, and began his walk.

He could see it not far off. Beacon.

After the short hike, he arrived, still cradling the body. And that was when it happened. He had to issue the statement far sooner than he had planned. She was there, along with the only person he hadn't wanted to expose to this type of imagery.

"Uncle Qrow?"

Ruby noticed her uncle walking across the courtyard before anybody else. Of course, this utterance prompted her partner to look in his direction as well. Immediately, both paled when he came into complete focus.

"WINTER!!!!!!"

Weiss ran towards the huntsman, who fell to his knees again, Winter's body still in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I..."

There was no helping it. Weiss was gone into a ball of sobbing emotion.

"What. Happened?" Despite the tears, the inquiry was filled with bloodlust and hatred.

"She was already finished when I got there. I... I was too late. I got some of them, but their ring leader got away. I'm so sorry."

He was fighting off the inevitable tears that were struggling to get out. And he knew that other students were watching. He could tell by the growing number of voices that a crowd was forming.

"Weiss?" Ruby reached out to her partner with her hand, placing it on the heiress' shoulder.

Relinquishing control of the body to the young woman, Qrow handed Winter over to her sister, who immediately latched on to the lifeless form and lost it completely. He stood and turned to leave, only to be stopped by a white gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Qrow, where are you going?"

"Let me go, James."

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked the same question as the general had only moments ago.

"To find the bastards that did this."

"Tell me, Qrow, what will you do when you find them?"

This other voice was calmer, more in control.

"I'll kill them, Oz. I'll kill them all."

"You had better pray you find them," Weiss looked up, her face set in rage, "before I do."

"Ruby...." the steel-eyed huntsman said, tears visible in his eyes.

"Uncle Qrow?"

"Ruby, take care of her."

He then headed away from the crowd, heading towards the airship docks, no longer able to control the emotions. He climbed on one, pressed the door close button, and collapsed to the floor, where he let it all out.

"DAMN THEM!!!!!!"

He slammed his fist into the bulkhead, the pain not phasing him in the least.

"You okay back there?"

He knew that voice. He couldn't forget it.

"Yang, get out."

"No way. You're going after the ones who did that to Weiss' sister, aren't you?"

"Yang," the older human repeated, "Get. Out."

"Alright, fine. But I'm not the only one in here."

"Heya, Qrow. Long time no...." Taiyang's greeting was cut off when his former team mate glared daggers at him. "Right. That's the mood here. Gotcha. Yang, I think you should go. If I know your uncle like I think I do, then this is gonna be a long one, and you are NOT missing school."

"But..."

"No buts. Go help your sister."

"But Ruby can..."

"Yang Xiao Long, go now."

The use of her full name got the blonde female to make her way over to the door of the airship and exit. Once she had departed, her father returned his attention to Qrow.

"Which way?"

"Huh?"

"Which way did they go?"

"Why you asking?"

"Because, we leave in the morning. It's too late to track them right now. And you need some sleep. We all do. Come on."


	2. Clipped Wings II

The next morning, Taiyang and Qrow stood outside, ready to head off to their destination, as members of their family and several staff at Beacon stood by them.

"Qrow, be careful."

"Oz, I know what I'm getting into here. I only need to do one thing."

The scythe master turned his attention to his right.

"Ruby?"

"Hmm?"

"Take care of this for me, alright?"

He pulled his flask out and pressed the leather bound metal container into his niece's hands.

"Why are you giving me this, Uncle Qrow?"

"Take it as assurance I'll be back," he smiled at the teen, a small tear in his eyes.

He then turned to walk away, giving a thumbs up to the group there. He would be followed moments later by Taiyang.

"Yang?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"Watch out for your sister, alright?"

"You got it."

The blonde male then headed along behind his team mate. Once they were both in the troop section of the Bullhead, he knocked on the pilot's door, signalling their readiness for departure.

From the ground, the small crowd watched as the airship ascended into the sky and departed.

"Ruby?"

"Hmm?"

The younger huntress turned her head to her partner, who was holding on to her left arm.

"Can we just stay in the room today?"

Ruby, not wanting to decide on missing classes without approval, looked over at the headmaster.

"That's fine for you two. Ruby, I know that you have volunteered to take care of Ms. Schnee during this time. I'll make sure to have your sister bring a memo of the homework for your joint classes to the room. Do them when you have the time."

"Professor, I..."

"No objecting to this, Ms. Schnee. Right now is not when you need to be in classes, as I am sure everybody else here can agree. Take the time to re-collect yourself. The academy will still be here. Time off for a death is something we all need to remember to take when it happens."

The silver-haired huntsman then turned and headed off towards his office. Followed by Glynda and Ironwood, leaving the members of Team RWBY alone at the docks.

"You know," Yang said in a matter-of-fact tone, "he will probably cancel classes for about a week and a half. That way nobody is behind at all."

"But... but...."

"Come on, Weiss. Let's just get back to the room," Ruby inserted, changing the topic.

Following their leader's advice, the rest of the team joined her, Weiss not releasing her grip on Ruby's arm the entire time.

Back on the airship, the two Huntsmen were in conversation.

"Were you serious yesterday, Qrow?"

"Look, Tai. I know what I said. And I meant it. I'll kill them."

"I'm just pointing out that murder is still a crime."

"You think I don't know that!? They took away something..." he faltered momentarily, choosing to, instead, censor himself. "They took a life. I can't just sit back while they run around like that."

"I know. Still, let's just catch them and let the courts decide their fate. Far better that way. For all involved."

"You just don't want me in prison."

"That, too," the blonde said, a slight smile gracing his face.

"Fair enough."

They then sat in silence for the rest of the trip, until they reached a small village near the outer edge of Vale's safety range. With another knock on the door, the airship descended and the two men stepped out.

"Vestige. Strange name for a town."

"I didn't name it. I just hope they have a bar here. I shouldn't have left my flask with Ruby."

"Qrow, alcohol is not the answer."

"True, but it is always a solution."

"Fair enough. I suppose you can get your drink there, and we might be able to get information, as well."

The pair then headed into town, seeing out the larger buildings, as one of them would, undoubtedly hold the information they sought.

After about an hour of asking around, somebody finally coughed up the info about the bar, and, satisfied they could get what they were after, they headed towards it. They wouldn't make it inside, however.

A young man with an oddly shaped backpack managed to bowl into them, only feet from the entrance.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Later, losers," the boy shouted as he got up.

"What a weird... HEY!"

Qrow took off in a flash after the youth, leaving Taiyang puzzled momentarily. Then he noticed it. The boy had Qrow's weapon in his arms. Dusting himself off, he got up and started after the pair.

Rounding a corner, the boy was certain he had lost the older man, however, he had failed to look above him, and was suddenly very intimate with the texture of the ground as Qrow dropped onto him from above. He then discovered how rough the wall was as his body was dragged up it by the collar of his shirt, the deep blue fabric proving to be incredibly resilient.

"The sword. Now."

The youth grinned sheepishly and pointed to the ground, where the weapon lay, having been knocked out of his grasp when the huntsman had, quite literally, gotten the drop on him.

"Qrow! Let him go."

"Sheesh. I was only getting my weapon back."

"Kol!"

Another man had appeared at the end of the alley, his beard flecked with grey, and his hair slightly disheveled. He stood around 6'3", with green eyes and a tan complexion.

"What are you doing to my son!?"

Taiyang, in an attempt to smooth things over, placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"My apologies. If there are any injuries, I'll pay for the cost."

At the sound of the voice, the man relaxed his shoulders slightly.

"What did he do?"

"Excuse me?"

"My son. What did he do?"

"Well, sir, you see..."

"He took this from me and tried to run off," Qrow bluntly stated, holding the blade in front of him.

"Kol! What have I told you about that!?"

"Dad, I..." Kol looked genuinely sad.

"Why don't you two come back to my place tonight? The inn around here doesn't take kindly to huntsmen and huntresses."

"Trade me a drink and we'll be square."

"Is he..."

"He's always drunk. Except right now. Right now, he is VERY sober. He is quite personable and calm, I assure you."

"Whatever. Let's see about that drink. Also, did you say 'Qrow'? As in Qrow Branwen?"

The two huntsmen looked at each other and nodded, with Qrow pointing to himself.

"That would be me. Why?"

"I have a package for you. Some woman in red and black left it here. Said to give it to you."

"This woman. Did she leave a name?"

"No," he responded, shaking his head. "She merely said to give it to you."

"Right. Got it with you? And what, if you don't mind, is your name?"

"No, I don't have it with me. And the name is Chris. Chris Tahl. The youth you had up on the wall is my son, Kobold. Now, we should get moving, before the rest of the town comes to investigate."

Not wanting to make a bigger scene than they had already made, both men followed Chris and his son back to their home on the outskirts of the town.

It was not a large house, in any sense of the word. In fact, the sloped roof and cracking paint on the outside were a sign that it could use some work. The grass was a little longer than the other homes that they had passed, and it was then that they noticed that even a couple windows were cracked.

"Please, come in."


	3. On the Outskirts

"That feels so good."

Qrow had just downed his fifth alcoholic beverage, returning to his normal, inebriated state, which also meant that he was starting to remember why he was even out here.

"Mr. Branwen, I do have to question why two Huntsmen are out this way. We haven't had any issues with Grimm."

"I'm searching for a gang."

"I'm sorry, a gang?"

"Yeah. They killed m... a friend."

"Looking to take them in?"

"Yeah," the dark-haired huntsman replied. "If they come peacefully. If not, I make no guarantees."

"I know who you are looking for."

All eyes turned to Kol.

"How would you know?"

"Because I know their leader."

"Why didn't you say this before?"

"You wouldn't have liked who it is, Dad."

"And why is that?"

"It's Rio."

"Your brother!?"

"Yeah. He keeps asking me to join. That's why I took your weapon. I hoped... I hoped if I had it, you would leave and not try to kill him."

"Kid," Qrow said, his voice mellow, belying his obvious fury, "He did something horrid. And I can't forgive that. He needs to come in."

"At least promise me this," Chris said, a slight tear visible, "When you face him, show some mercy. Turn him over to the authorities. Please, give me that."

Qrow nodded in agreement. "i'm not going to deny you that one. Anybody else, however, is fair game."

After about an hour, the quartet was outside again.

"You said you wanted to show me something?"

Kol nodded at Taiyang, who stepped back, and just in time, too. Kol's backpack opened up, and two sets of manipulator arms became visible, the lower two swinging a pair of guns under the boy's arms while the other two stayed folded on the back.

"Very nice. You attend a combat school?"

"Nope. Was expelled from Flare Academy about two years ago."

"Expelled? Why?"

"They said this was 'too violent a weapon'."

"Right."

Kol then led the group to the back yard, where a series of targets was visible. He proceeded to unleash hell on them, only stopping when a solitary, louder shot rang out, the projectiles passing close enough for him to feel the breeze left in their wake.

Turning his head, he saw Qrow, his weapon's blade having dropped down at an angle, standing with a smug look on his face.

"Nice shooting, kid. You got skills, but Taiyang and your dad went inside a few minutes ago. Mind if I take a shot at it?"

"Not at all. Let's see how you do."

The two would spend the next hour exchanging blows with each other and the targets, to the exclusion of the world and their other senses. Finally, after a few, well timed, blows, Qrow called the match, as smile on his face.

"Kid... Kol, not many could do that well against me. That school was wrong to expel you. Ya got talent. And..."

His voice trailed off upon hearing a gunshot, followed by an explosion. Reacting quicker than he had before, he pushed the boy to the ground just as the blast soared over them, his hair singing slightly as a piece of flaming debris flew past.

"No!"

He got up to his feet and sprinted towards the flaming building, followed closely by Kobold.

"Dad!"  
"Taiyang!"

Realizing that there was no way that the pair they sought was inside the inferno was difficult, until Qrow caught something out of the corner of his eye. There, on the ground, was a grouping of spent shells. And they weren't very large, but he recognized them immediately.

"These are from Taiyang's weapons."

"How can you tell?"

"Take a look. This," he said, holding up on of the rounds for his weapon, "Is mine. We chambered ours similarly. It would make it easier to work with in the event that we needed to trade ammo."

"I see. Well, we can't do anything until the morning. Now what are you doing?"

"Calling for help. We're gonna need it."

Qrow had pulled out his scroll and was already dialing a number.

"'Qrow? Why are you calling at this hour?'"

"Oz, I need assistance. Can you send Yang and her partner?"

"Both Yang and Ms. Belladonna? Why?"

"We were attacked. Taiyang was captured. And I recognize this attack pattern. I need somebody who knows White Fang tactics. This is looking like their handiwork."

"'Very well. I'll have them sent over right away.'"

The device beeped as the call ended.

"We'll have four people in a few hours."

Back on Beacon's campus, Yang and Blake were almost sprinting across the campus. Ozpin had sent Ironwood to collect the two, and they were informed about Taiyang's capture, right in front of Ruby. After multiple reassurances that it was going to be alright, and that their father wasn't going to go down so easily, Ruby had shoved Qrow's flask into Yang's hip pouch, telling her that their uncle would "need it". They reached the airship to find it idling and ready to go, with the general at the controls.

"Why us?"

"He said it looked like activity from the White Fang. Seems he knows that this is your specialty."


	4. Dungeon Siege

After a brief flight, they were at the scene of a smoldering ruin that used to be the Tahl family residence. Yang and Blake stepped out as Qrow sent James a message on his scroll.

~Sender: Qrow  
~Subject: Mission  
~MSG: In the event that we don't complete this in 3 hours, flatten the last location you can see my signal.~

"What's going on?"

Yang was obviously concerned. All she knew was that her father was captured and potentially in trouble.

"Yang, he is probably still alive. However, he is, more than likely, out of ammo."

"How can you be sure of that," Blake inquired.

"I have all our ammunition right here."

"And, if you'll excuse me," Kol interjected, " we need to get moving to where they are based at before they step up their security. There aren't many of them, but they tend to be well armed."

"Who's the kid?"

"The name is Kobold. And I'm 17."

"Right. Well, lead the way, Uncle Qr..."

"Nope. Not gonna be me. Kobold leads. Home turf advantage. May as well use it."

So the group headed out, with their new leader showing them the quickest way to their target: an abandoned mining complex.

With the buildings on the surface appearing as though they could collapse at any minute, they were not surprised when they were informed that they would have to take their fight underground once more. For Blake and Yang, it reminded them of their time in Mountain Glenn, shortly before they had been made to fight off a Grimm invasion of Vale. For Qrow, it was a reminder of all those times he would have to hide in a cave with his team while in school to avoid being killed by a sudden, torrential downpour.

"Kid, how do you know this layout so well?"

"Well," Kobold said, sheepishly, "My brother and I used to play down here. We weren't supposed to. But we did anyway."

The group approached a fork, and Kol held up his hand, motioning for them to be quiet. After a moment, he led them down the right path.

"They started using this as their base after it was marked as too dangerous for continued use. Not that it mattered before, 'cuz there is no more Dust in here. Still, they wanted a place where even the police wouldn't go, so they chose here."

"Not bad. A gang with intelligence."

"Yeah. Then my brother became leader. He said he was doing it for good, but then he struck a deal with the White Fang. They have been smuggling weapons and other things for them for the past year."

"And Winter got in their way...."

Qrow's comment, while under his breath, was still just loud enough to be heard, thanks to the acoustic capabilities of the rock walls.

"She's dead, isn't she?"

"Yeah. And that is why they are gonna go down."

They came to a ledge, with a ladder at one end, and Kobold motioned for a stop again, this time, crouching down and taking cover behind some crates. At first, this seemed odd to the trio, until they heard a voice.

"Why can't we kill those two?"

"Boss's orders. Says that if we kill them, we get killed."

The source of the conversation was two thugs, each one packing a pistol.

"I can take them, easily."

"Yang, I think he has us hidden on purpose. Just listen more."

Rolling her eyes, the blonde teen hunkered down to wait some more. She wouldn't have to wait long, and Kobold pushed one of the crates over the edge, causing it to shatter on impact with the ground.

"Smooth move, kid," Qrow sarcastically quipped, unsheathing his sword and jumping over the edge, followed by Yang and Blake.

The ensuing fight didn't last long. Of course, it couldn't, with the four combatants actually having formal training, while the various members of the gang, and a few White Fang members, having none.

Piling the unconscious bodies on one side, they approached a single door at the back of the room. Qrow tried the handle.

"Aw. It's locked." He then turned to his niece. "Yang?"

"Locked? My specialty."

The blonde wound up, drew back, and punched, hitting to barrier full force as Ember Celica fired, the resulting blast not only opening the door, but blowing the apparatus off its hinges.

"Oops."

The quartet entered, finding Taiyang and Chris chained in a corner, while Rio stood over their prone forms, a cocky expression on his face.

"Took you long enough, you big baby."

"Rio, let them go."

"How about no, Kol? That work for you?"

"Kid, you are writing checks you know damn well your body won't be able to cash. Watch your mouth." Qrow's warning was not unwarranted, as he had made a promise to Chris to not kill his son.

"Oh really, old man? What are you? The local drunk?"

His sword clattering to the ground, Qrow flew across the room, his foot connecting with Rio's body, causing the younger man to move to one side. He would have fallen had his shirt not been grabbed by the older male, who proceeded to hold him up with one hand, his other balled in a fist and repeatedly becoming acquainted with the ruffian's gut.

"You heatless..."

Another punch.

"...waste of space..."

Two more punches.

"How dare you call your self human!"

As he finished, he released Rio's shirt, the last punch connecting with the youth's jawbone, a sickening crack indicating a broken bone.

"Qrow!"

"What? I didn't kill him. Just roughed him up."

"He's a kid!"

Kobold tapped Taiyang on the shoulder.

"Actually, he is four years older than me."

"There. See? Nothing wrong. Let's get him out of here."

The group then picked up the unconscious form and dragged him outside, where they were greeted by Ironwood and several AK-200 androids.

"Qrow, what did you do?"

"He's unconscious, Jimmy. Not dead. But his jaw is probably broken. So, there is that."

He and Yang tossed the limp form at the general, who motioned for two of the robotic soldiers to pick him up.

"We need to get you back to Beacon. What are you doing?"

Qrow wouldn't answer. He simply looked at the sky, his expression blank. He wasn't going to say it, but he was hoping that he could die right there. He didn't want to go on. He was pulled out of this trance when Taiyang put a hand on his arm.

"Qrow? Let's go back."

"Hmm? Yeah. Whatever."

They all then climbed into the airship, and headed off towards Beacon. On the trip there, Qrow grew more and more sullen and quiet. This action somewhat disturbed Yang, who broke the silence.

"Qrow, what is wrong? You did it. You stopped them. You got what you wanted."

"Did I? Did I? No. I didn't."

He then looked at the floor.

"Sorry. I just... I..." He put his hand in his pocket and produced a small circle made of metal.

"Uncle Qrow?"

"I was gonna ask her. That is why I wanted her to meet me in Vale. I got to the right place. But she didn't. by the time I realized what was happening, I was... I was too late. I couldn't...."

He dropped the ring as he began to tear up, his fists clenching.

"I should have been able to save her!"

"Uncle Qrow?"

The scythe wielder looked up at his niece.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation. See, Winter and I had been seeing each other secretly for several years. Since we graduated, in fact. We didn't want it to be public knowledge to keep her from her family's wrath, so we kept it on the dl for that reason. We didn't even tell former classmates. And now... 18 years later, I build up the courage to do this, and... and she... Sorry. But..."

"Qrow, not your fault. Just rest until we get back to Beacon, okay?"

"Oh! Uncle Qrow?"

"Mhmm?"

"Ruby sent this. Said you might want it back."

Yang produced the flask from the pouch, causing Qrow to smile slightly before returning to his depression.

"Silly kid. Told her to hold on to it."

The rest of the flight was spent in silence, with Qrow occasionally taking a quick sip from the flask, the alcohol numbing his body and mind to the events and happenings. Taiyang continued to lean back in the hard seat, his eyes closed. Yang and Blake, meanwhile just pondered how this would change things with their team when Weiss found out. Upon their arrival, the four departed the airship, with the older blonde human being whisked away quickly on a stretcher to treat any injuries, followed by a guarded stretcher for Rio. Yang and Blake led Qrow to their room, where they had set up a cot for him to rest on. He graciously accepted and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Epilogue - Rising Flower

Ruby awoke in the middle of the night from where she had fallen asleep to the sound of a door opening. An attempt to get out of bed revealed that Weiss had latched her arms around her, the older female not wanting to let her move.

"Weiss, someone is moving around. I'll come back, I promise."

Her words reassured the heiress, who loosened her hold on the teen's waist enough for her to get up and out of bed, just in time to see the back of Qrow's cape pass through the entryway. Not wanting to wait forever, she threw her cape on her shoulders, pinning it to her pajamas, and followed closely behind. When she saw him stop at the cliff overlooking Vale, she approached.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, kiddo?"

"I was. You alright?"

"Just needed some air. And to escape your sister's snoring."

"Yeah.... Yang does that," the young leader said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Hey," Qrow looked at his niece.

"Huh?"

"You want some advice?"

"What's up?"

"If you care for somebody, don't wait forever to let them know," the huntsman said, taking a sip from his flask. He then absentmindedly passed it to Ruby, who took a sip.

"GYECK! Uncle Qrow! How can you drink this stuff!?" 

He then realized what he had done, and became suddenly embarrassed.

"Sorry, Ruby. Wasn't thinking. Well, I was, but..."

"It's alright. Come on. Let's take a seat over there. On that bench. That bench. Right over there."

The two then headed over to the bench, and Qrow told Ruby all about how he had been with Winter, and produced the ring from his pocket again.

"...So I was going to give her this."

Ruby looked at the piece of jewelry. In the moonlight, the metallic band had a faint gleam to it, with the red and white gems at the top catching the lights from the lampposts near their seat.

"I got an idea. I'll give it to you. When you need it, you'll know what to do with it."

He pressed the piece into his niece's hands, closing her fingers around it.

"Keep it safe, Ruby, okay?"

The teen nodded at her uncle in affirmation.

"Come on, let's go back inside. Before Yang decides that I've been kidnapped."

"And you can go back to your girlfriend."

Ruby's face paled slightly. "How did you know!?"

"I'm not stupid, Ruby. I could tell by how you act around her. I know the motions and everything. Not to mention that your sister can't keep a secret."

Making a mental note to tape Yang's mouth shut later, Ruby joined Qrow in the walk back to the dorms, where he returned to his cot, and Ruby climbed back into bed next to Weiss.

~10 years later~

Qrow was standing at the back of a massive seating arrangement. With him stood a younger man with Blonde hair and blue eyes, and a slightly taller man with blue hair. All three of them were in suits, and thy were far from comfortable.

"Stupid monkey suit. Couldn't even hide my flask in here."

"Look, I don't like it any more than you do. But Pyrrha told me that this is what Weiss wanted. Her compromise with Ruby for the outdoor location."

"Both of you calm down. It's just a suit. Not worth the struggle."

"Neptune, you always wore a tie. Even in school."

"Good point."

Ruby crossed the back row, and headed straight to her uncle.

"You have it with you, right?"

"Got it right here. Now hold on a moment." Qrow smiled as he reached up and adjusted Ruby's hair slightly, making sure her ponytail was done right. "I'm proud of you, kiddo."

"Uncle Qrow...."

"I mean it."

A quick "ahem" from Blake made Ruby head up to the front of all the seats. Not long after, Jaune and Pyrrha followed, along with Neptune and Yang, with Qrow and Blake bringing up the rear. Weiss come soon after, and Ruby was awestruck. 

She as wearing a white gown with pale blue accents, and was more happy than anything else when she saw how Ruby was looking at her. This caused her to blush. She continued her walk up to the front, and the ceremony went as planned.

When asked for the rings, Qrow noticed what had happened. As Ruby slid the ring onto Weiss' hand, he noticed that it fit perfectly with the ring he had given to her to use 10 years prior, with the gemstones being reversed.

In his head, he chuckled a little. It was simple, but that was just like his niece. She never was one for the fancier things, but that ring was one thing that she had kept together and safe all that time.

The ceremony ended, everyone headed out, and the reception was enjoyed by everybody. Until, of course, Qrow excused himself. He wasn't gone long when he was joined by Weiss.

"Shouldn't you be inside?"

"Yang is stalling them."

"Sounds about right. She's going to keep her clothes on, right?"

"Of course! I would never allow such a display at any event I am hosting!"

"I'm joking. I'm joking."

"Ruby told me about the ring."

"Did she?"

"Yeah. And I wanted to say, 'Thank you'."

"For what? I didn't do anything special."

"This was supposed to be for my sister, so this is a small part of her that I can keep with me. So thank you."

Qrow looked at the shorter woman and smiled. Then, in an uncharacteristic move for him, he gave her a hug.

"What...."

"Thank you. Thank you for taking care of Ruby. Thank you for giving her the chance I couldn't give myself. That I couldn't give your sister."

"Y...you don't need to thank me for that, you big dolt."

He chuckled as he let her go. Let's get you back inside. It's a little chilly tonight, and it isn't going to let up any time soon."

The two then headed back inside and rejoined the party.

END


End file.
